


En color

by dumbassprincess



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, martin can u not, what do you mean i'm being cheesy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín y Manuel no eran dos mitades de un entero; hasta que, un buen día, lo fueron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En color

**1**

Martín conoce a Manuel la primera vez que pisa una escuela. Su primer día de clases no es lo que él esperaba; a su alrededor, había niños molestos y adultos que abrazaban los cuerpitos con tanto empeño que parecían que los iban a quebrar en cualquier momento. Las hojas, secas, húmedas por la lluvia de la noche, se juntaban en pequeños puños en los bordes de la vereda donde el agua residual caía por un desagüe.

Iba de la mano con su madre, y ella decía palabras para tranquilizarlo. Pero Martín no estaba nervioso, tampoco incómodo, la situación lo tenía bastante aburrido. Él solo quería entrar a clases de una vez, dejar de estar rodeado de tanta gente que desconocía, y así volver pronto a su casa.

Era deprimente saber que ni sus primos iban a estar ahí, porque Sebastián iba en turno tarde, y Daniel iba a otra escuela que salía más temprano. Martín estaba solo. Aburridamente solo.

Una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro, los hizo acercarse todos a una ronda. Martín desliza su mano de la adulta, mirándola sobre su hombro y agitando el brazo para despedirse. Ella, todo blanco y negro, como una fotografía desgastada en el tiempo, acomoda sus lentes oscuros y sonríe apenas un poco.

Martín nunca vio colores.

Nadie nunca vio colores, en verdad.

Martín sabe que el niño de al lado no puede ver que tiene el cabello rubio, u ojos verdes. Ni él lo sabe, son cosas que su abuela le describió con mucho esmero. Pero Martín no entendería esa sensación del césped, o lagunas tranquilas. Su madre también ve en color, pero nunca hablan sobre ello.

Se pregunta si la profesora delante de él puede ver de qué color son todos sus estudiantes. Como una curiosidad, como un pequeño detalle insignificante; como el color del automóvil que el niño de la izquierda rueda entre sus manos con ansiedad.

—Como es su primer día de clases —dice la maestra con un tono dulce y jovial, su pelo es tan largo que apenas se mueve con ella—, vamos a entrar todos juntos como grandes amigos, ¿va? Somos una familia. ¡Ahora todos, agárrense de las manos!

Martín hizo un sonido de queja con la nariz y miró al niño con el auto entre sus manos, él lo miró de vuelta y le frunció el ceño. El niño lo miraba como si estuviera molesto con él por alguna razón, como si le hubiera retado correr la mitad de la cuadra y hubiera perdido. Martín le extendió la mano, aquél niño blanco y negro, y los dos se sujetaron de las manos con mala gana.

La gran masa de niños pequeños se aplastó en la puerta, abierta de par en par con un interior lleno de tiritas blancas y negras, afiches de bienvenidas con letras claras y cajas que parecían guardar caramelos. Ese día, Martín quedó enganchado codo a codo con Manuel.

Y los dos niños se odiaron desde el principio.

 

**2**

Martín vive a dos cuadras de la casa de Manuel. Nunca lo había visto en el barrio, y él solía jugar casi todos los días afuera con sus primos y Luciano, el niño que vivía arriba. Se había considerado a sí mismo como el ejemplo a seguir de los demás niños; como un rey de la colina que todos debían obedecer. Martín decidía qué juegos jugar, qué pelota usar, cuando Luciano podía hablar y cuando no (generalmente, nunca) y cuando Sebastián tenía permitido correr.

Cuando el micro escolar lo dejó en su casa, y Manuel bajó con él, los dos se miraron atentamente hasta que rompieron la vista cuando Manuel cruzó la calle. Lo vio alejarse más y más, hasta hacerse un punto minúsculo entre los árboles frondosos.

Martín inquirió a Sebastián, antes de irse, pero él sabía mucho menos. Cuando la tía trajo a Daniel, comentó que si lo conocía. La tía habló varias veces con la madre de Manuel, pero el niño solo lo miraba desde la ventana.

—¿Y nunca sale? —preguntó Martín.

Daniel dijo que no con su cabeza, lado a lado.

—No me gusta él —siguió Martín, juntando un montón de canicas en una bolsa y dándoselas a su primo—. Me mira feo.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Martín?

Martín miró a su primo con el ceño fruncido, arrugando la nariz y la frente de tan molesto que estaba. Y decidió que Daniel no merecía tener la bolsa de las canicas, arrebatándoselas de un manotazo rápido.

—¡Nada! ¡Mi seño me dijo que lo agarrara de la mano!

—¿Quizás se la apretaste muy fuerte? —sugirió Daniel, sus grandes ojos oscuros fijos en el cielo gris lleno de nubes blancas—. Marti, quiero…

—No, porque dijiste que era mi culpa.

Daniel empezó a temblar con los ojos brillantes y llorosos.

 

**3**

El séptimo grado suena distinto, piensa Martín cuando se encuentra a Manuel esperando el micro escolar. El séptimo grado es un puente a la secundaria, es ser grande pero no tanto. Es compartir el recreo con los que estaban en octavo y en noveno. Las clases de gimnasia son distintas, ya no jugarían con las chicas. Martín deja que Manuel se suba primero en el micro, y le compra a la acompañante, que solía vender dulces y frituras, un alfajor blanco.

Es distinto.

Martín tiene doce años, el mundo sigue siendo blanco y negro, y a veces extraña los relatos de su abuela sobre uno lleno de colores. Pero los colores no se pueden explicar porque, por más que Martín lea, no puede imaginarse lo que es un azul, un marrón, un verde.

Manuel se sienta a final de todo, con los pies sobre el asiento y masticando un chicle. Martín lo mira por encima de su asiento y frunce un poco el ceño. Hoy es distinto, y quiere marcar una diferencia en esta nueva etapa de su vida, se dice.

—Hola.

Por lo que se sienta al lado de Manuel.

Manuel es un niño con quien el curso apenas habla. Se sienta al final del salón, está solo en los recreos, se lo elige último en los equipos y nadie lo invita a los cumpleaños. Solo asiste a los de Daniel, porque la tía se habla con la mamá. No es que le tenga lástima pero, Martín creía, que si empezaba a hacer una buena acción en su primer día, el año iría más que bien.

—¿Qué quieres?

Manuel tiene un acento mezclado. A Martín lo intriga, demasiado, y se queda quieto mirándolo como si así pudiera saber por qué Manuel hablaba así.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de mirarme!

—Me llamo Martín —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Soy el primo de Daniel.

—Te conozco —dijo Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se le saldrían—. Vamos al mismo grado.

—El año pasado estabas en el A.

—¿Y?

—Que este año vamos a estar juntos —dijo Martín, bastante confiado de sí mismo. Manuel se arrinconó más en su asiento contra la ventana, mirándolo con recelo.

Hay cierta magia en sus palabras, cuando estaban formados en la fila mientras se izaba la bandera, y las seños anunciaban las divisiones de los cursos, Martín terminó detrás de Manuel. Con los bolsillos dentro de su guardapolvo, miró la nuca de su compañero (y los mechones oscuros retorciéndose entre sí como si no se hubiera cepillado esa mañana) con una sonrisa ladeada, seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Viste? Te dije.

—Cállate.

Ese día, Martín se sentó al lado de Manuel al final de todo.

 

**4**

La tarjeta de cumpleaños de Martín es sencilla, unos globos negros flotando en el aire y unas palabras claras que decían ¡Te invito a mi cumple!, Manuel la abrió y vio que era una invitación para él.

—Hasta escribí tu nombre, si no me creías.

—Déjame en paz.

—La vamos a pasar bien —dijo Martín, con una mano sobre la mesa. Estaba dividida entre carpetas y dibujos que Martín y Manuel hacían cuando no prestaban atención, incluso una gran línea al medio era el vano intento de Manuel en separarlos—. Nunca te vi en un cumple, ¿por qué no empezar ahora?

—Vete a la mierda, en serio.

—¿Y a vos te qué pasa? —Martín miró a la profesora, como insistía que la llamaran, anotando y corrigiendo unos trabajos de clase—. ¿Querés que te hagan firmar el cuaderno?

—No soy tu chiste —siguió Manuel, frunciendo el ceño, y dejando la tarjeta con desdén sobre la mesa. Martín sujetó su hombro, clavando los dedos para que Manuel no saliera corriendo.

—No es un chiste, che.

—¿Y qué se supone que es todo esto? Tú apenas sabías que existía y ahora te haces el mejor amigo, sale de acá.

Martín aprieta un poco más sus dedos, girándolo para que lo vea a la cara. Hay cierto forcejeo y la profesora carraspea, los dos mirándola como si no hubieran roto nunca un plato. Lo cual era una mentira, Martín rompió varios platos cuando intentaba poner la mesa.

De cualquier forma, miró a Manuel a los ojos.

—Quería hablar con vos porque siempre estás solo —contestó, poniéndose de pie.

Y así, salió del salón.

 

El sábado, cuando todos sus amigos ya llegaron a su fiesta, el timbre sonó una hora después. Sus amigos estaban viendo una película de terror, riéndose fuerte con una mezcla de gritos horrorizados y llenando el suelo de su habitación de papas fritas y migajas, y empanadas y pizzetas. Martín iba a decirles que la cortaran un poco cuando su madre le llamó la atención diciéndole que alguien más había llegado y tenía que recibirlo.

Le molestaba ser un anfitrión, le molestaba tener que perderse toda la diversión nomás porque su madre no quería inmiscuirse en su fiesta. Ya estás grande, recuerda mientras baja las escaleras, es hora de que te pongas vos mismo a entender a tus amigos.

—¿Manuel?

Manuel tiene una chaqueta oscura y los jeans claros, el pelo revuelto como si se hubiera pasado las manos una y otra vez y cara de que no quería estar ahí. Los faroles de la calle le daban un gris claro que parecía enfermo.

—No tengo ningún regalo —refunfuñó Manuel, cruzándose de brazos—. Más te vale que con mi presencia te sea suficiente.

Con un puño sobre su pecho, Manuel lo empujó para que se hiciera a un lado y entró en su casa. Se quedó a medio camino, viendo las escaleras como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿A dónde tengo que ir?

Martín empezó a reír.

 

**5**

Cuando llega el día en que tiene que ir a la secundaria, Martín se da cuenta que no hay un micro escolar que lo pase a buscar. Tampoco hay un Manuel con una mochila en el hombro y un guardapolvo arrugado esperando, escuchando música desde su celular.

Eligió turno mañana, porque es lo que viene haciendo desde hace más de doce años en su vida, y eligió Ciencias Sociales porque era lo que quería. Ser un profesor. Martín no estaba seguro si era correcto, el enseñar; si era algo de lo que estaba hecho, pero es lo que quería hacer ahora. Ser un profesor y estudiar Historia, sonaba bien.

Martín aprendió que a esa hora de la mañana, casi las siete menos cuarto de la mañana, la gente va a trabajar. Y están todos apretujados como sardinas en lata, sin ganas de moverse para dejarlo pasar hasta el final del vehículo. No le gusta esto, pero tampoco le gustó el primer día de clases cuando tenía seis años.

Se pregunta cuánta gente estará viendo en color, con las gotitas de la lluvia empañando los cristales del colectivo y el calor agobiante de los cuerpos humanos. Martín sentía olores distintos, del desodorante y el sudor, del calor mismo por el colectivo y la tinta nueva del periódico que el viejo estaba leyendo, muy cómodo en su asiento.

Qué colores tendría todo eso, se encontró preguntándose.

Por qué ahora era tan importante saber qué color tendrían. Martín se bajó en su parada refunfuñando y se vio llevado por delante por un grupo de adolescentes más grandes, el doble de grandes, que él.

Cuando más se iba acercando a la secundaria, más pequeño se sentía. Era el único tan bajito, tan flaquito, tan… no fornido. Incluso las chicas parecían más altas que él, con sus faldas y sus buzos enormes, sus joyas y su cabello suelto despeinado.

En una situación algo desconsolada, Martín encontró a Manuel.

 

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —preguntó Manuel cuando se enteró que estaban en la misma clase, otra vez. Al menos, durante tres años estarían juntos. Martín se echó a reír, golpeándole la espalda.

—Conociéndote, flaco —dijo Martín, cruzando las piernas debajo de la mesa. Era parecida a las que tenían en primaria, pero estaban ya escritas con bandas y mensajes amorosos—, seguro te la pasabas los tres años sentado al fondo y sin hablar con nadie.

—No sigas —contestó Manuel, mirando su celular y cambiando de canción—, haces que me arrepienta haber elegido este colegio.

Martín se estaba riendo cuando la profesora entró de un portazo. Y recuerda el primer día a sus seis años, pero ella tenía el cabello corto y claro; anteojos grandes alrededor de sus ojos y los labios estaban pintados de un gris oscuro.  No era joven, pero tampoco demasiado mayor.

Cuando Manuel se pone tenso a su lado, Martín no se siente tan solo.

 

**6**

Al nacer, todos los bebés son ciegos de color; les explica su profesora de Biología, anotando en el pizarrón las preguntas para la tarea. Se ha intentado encontrar una cura; los científicos trabajan incansablemente desde la Edad Media y, al día de hoy, no parece haber frutos de sus investigaciones. Martín le lanza una notita a Manuel.

» _¿Vos también ves en blaco y negro?_

La profesora de Biología sigue con su discurso, con un libro en mano para hacer unos dibujos aclaratorios del ojo. Ella dibuja bastante bien para ser una profesora. Lo que los científicos encuentran fascinante, es que el individuo puede curarse de su ceguera.

El trozo de papel está doblado en dos cuando se queda enganchado entre los anillos de su carpeta. Martín lo abre, mirando a su profesora cuando hicieron contacto visual, y bajando sus ojos a la respuesta de Manuel con cierta ansiedad.

¿Ansiedad por qué?

Cuando el individuo hace contacto visual con otro, estos recuperan la visión del color. La gente coloquialmente suele llamarlos almas gemelas; creen que destinados a estar juntos por el hecho de ver en color. Los científicos afirman que no tiene sentido, que es solo una reacción química que llega al ojo y activa los sensores del color.

» _Sí._  
_¿Por qué?_

Martín respira aliviado.

Por alguna razón.

Manuel parece no notarlo.

 

—¿No te parece loco? —preguntó Martín en el primer recreo luego de dos horas. Estaban sentados en un baco, Manuel se compró un paquete de galletitas de chocolate, y Martín tenía jugo de manzana.

—¿Dos recreos de quince minutos? Sí —espetó Manuel, comiendo con cierta furia—. No quiero tener dos horas de clase, es excesivo.

—¡No! Sobre lo de los ojos. Es loco.

Manuel lo mira como si estuviera hablando en serio. Martín conoce esa mirada, se lo está preguntando. Y se siente nervioso. Un poco. Toma del jugo para distrarse de esa mirada molesta que se clava en su nuca como tres cuchillos de carnicero.

—Bueno, no sé vos —empezó Martín, robándole una galletita del paquete de Manuel—, pero me parece raro que… que puedas ver colores solo y solo cuando encontrés a una persona en especial.

—A mi me parece más extraño que la gente se case por eso —admitió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es lo que tenemos, Martín. Ahora mismo tenemos más tarea de la que nunca tuvimos en noveno y te preocupa que no puedas ver en color.

—¿Nunca te preguntás?

Martín estaba mirando el suelo, baldosas pequeñas y cuadradas sin colores; blancas, algunas parecían gastadas por el tiempo. ¿O eran rotas? ¿Cómo se puede distinguir de lo viejo y lo roto? No hay colores.

—Es lo que conozco.

Martín miró a Manuel, y él parecía tan decidido en lo que decía. Su rostro estaba serio, y su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando bien cada palabra que estaba diciendo. De pronto, soltó un suspiro incómodo y se acomodó mejor en el suelo.

—Mi abuela siempre dijo que mis ojos eran de color verde —contestó Martín con una media sonrisa—. Los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez vio. ¿No te da pena perderte eso?

Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, y Martín tenía esa sensación otra vez. Como si fueran un par de canicas que saldrían rodando por el suelo.

—Seguro y puedo vivir sin saber eso.

—¿Y el mar? ¿Qué tal el cielo?

Manuel le sacó el jugo de manzana, y luego el sorbete para tomar del agujero del cartón. Martín iba a quejarse pero soltó un suspiro, cruzando sus piernas.

—Estás dejando que te afecte, Martín.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es, y no te voy a contestar si me llamas a las cuatro de la mañana.

 

Era una mentira, porque Manuel contestó cuando lo llamó a las tres y media de la mañana. Aunque solo fuera para mandarlo a la mierda.

 

**7**

A Martín, la idea lo abandona en su segundo año de secundaria. También es el año donde empezó a ir a fiestas; donde Manuel estaba más distante y Martín no hacía nada para acercarse. Fue el año donde dejaron de hablar en su totalidad.

No hay mitades, ni colores, ni nada. Hay un ahora, un después en la noche y un hasta luego en la mañana. A Martín le gusta los chicos, le gusta sentir su piel caliente y áspera; la barba haciendo bajo sus dedos y sus lenguas duras en su boca.

A Martín le gustan mucho, mucho los chicos.

Nadie lo sabe. Ni Sebastián, ni Daniel, tampoco Luciano. Martín no es que quiera ventilar a los cuatro vientos pero era algo tan nuevo en él, era algo que necesitaba explicar. Que necesitaba sacar de sí mismo.

Pensó en Manuel.

Rezonga cuando abre el celular y la pantalla brilla en su contacto, no es que no quiera hacer esto pero tampoco es que están en los mejores términos. Manuel se encerró como una tortuga en su caparazón y se volvió agrio, un viejo gruñón en el final del asiento.

Sabía que tenía la culpa.

Resopló, pasándose una mano por el pelo y tecleó un mensaje rápido en el celular. Algo sencillo. Casual. Suave. Martín se sentía como esas películas de amoríos adolescentes que sus amigas lo obligaron a ver.

» Creo que soy gay.  
(01:13 a.m.)

» No creo, soy gay.  
(01:16 a.m.)

» No me des bola mejor.  
(01:26 a.m.)

Martín dejó el celular en la cama, sintiendo algo en el pecho. Una piedra, un puño que le apretaba el esófago y no lo dejaba respirar. El nerviosismo humedecía sus manos, haciéndolo sudar frío y no podía dormir. Martín estaba cansado y no podía dormir.

El celular brilló. Y vibró, dos veces.

» Felicidades. Creo.  
(01:46 a.m.)

»¿Quieres hablar? Estoy en mi casa.  
(01:48 a.m.)

Se le suma otra mano a su esófago y es todo un retorcijón desde que toma las llaves y sale afuera, en la noche. Está oscuro, negro, tan negro como Martín nunca vio, y caminó abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiendo el frío atravesar como cuchillas su ropa y la casa de Manuel estaba a dos cuadras pero se sentía como mil kilómetros.

Hasta que llegó.

Manuel lo esperaba con pantuflas negras y un chaleco sobre sus hombros, tenía uno de más sobre su estómago.

—Por si tenías frío.

Martín se lo puso y le quedaba chico, pero no podía hacer algún comentario al respecto. Cómo podía quejarse luego de que Manuel lo dejara recibir a su casa a las dos de la mañana. ¿Esto era ilegal? Técnicamente escapó. Luego mandaría un mensaje a mamá para decirle donde estaba. Si volvía, esperaba, llegar a tiempo antes de que lo leyera. No querría preocuparla. O enojarla. O que lo castigara.

La casa de Manuel no era la gran cosa, pequeña pero no tanto. Estaba llena de pasillos; pasillos para entrar, pasillos para llegar a la sala de estar, pasillos para la cocina y el baño y las escaleras llevaban a otro pasillo para las habitaciones. Era un laberinto lleno de calor y algo que Martín identificó que era té.

—Así que —empezó Manuel, lo llevó hasta la cocina donde estaba hirviendo el agua—, eres… ¿Te diste cuenta?

Martín soltó una risa que parecía estar compuesta de aire, y se sentó. Esto era ridículo, incómodo, pero de algo estaba seguro. Se sentía bien.

—Sí, cuando besé a Marcos —dijo Martín como quien lo quiere la cosa, Manuel dejó caer la pava de repente con un ruido estruendoso—. ¡Mierda, che! ¿Estás bien?

—¿El Marcos? —preguntó Manuel con un hilito de voz, mirándolo sobre su hombro y volviendo a lo que sea que estaba haciendo—. ¿Él es…?

—Es curioso —contestó Martín con cierto resentimiento, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si supieras cuantos lo son.

—¿Te estuviste comiendo con ellos? —preguntó Manuel con brusquedad.

Martín volvió a reírse, pero esta vez la risa se le escapó de la nariz. Manuel se encogió sobre sí mismo, tenso de repente.

—No tanto. No todos —agregó Martín, Manuel permaneció en silencio todo el rato en que sirvió las tazas de té y las dejó una en frente de la otra. Martín le dio un sorbo, con cierta desconfianza, y soltó un silbido bajo—. Sos el primero que hace que me guste el té, flaco.

—No me digas “flaco” —contestó Manuel, visiblemente molesto—. ¿Y era eso? ¿Solo querías a alguien para pavonearte que te comiste con todos?

—¡No! —dijo Martín, sonrojándose hasta las orejas—. No me malinterpretes, yo… quería hablar con alguien, ¿sabés? Sos el primero que se lo digo.

—¿Y se lo piensas decir a alguien más?

Martín cruzó los pies debajo de la mesa, el humito blanco se balanceaba y se esfumaba cada vez más débil. El líquido era blanco, delicado, y se encontró preguntándose qué color tendría el té. Las paredes de la cocina, las cortinas; cómo se vería Manuel en color, sus ojos, su cabello, el pijama que llevaba debajo de la chamarra.

—No creo. No es necesario, creo. No es como si me hubiera encontrado a mi alma gemela.

—¿Sigues con eso?

Martín soltó una risita baja, inclinándose hacia Manuel.

—¿Seguís viendo blanco y negro?

Manuel lo mira y asiente despacito. Martín siente de nuevo ese alivio, pero se lo traga con un sorbo a su té.

 

**8**

Martín se arrepiente cuando lleva a Manuel a la fiesta de fin de curso. Pero él es un buen amigo y, como tal, no puede hacerle esto a Manuel. Y se calla. Sonríe. Toma un poco más y se sumerge al mar de cuerpos que es la pista de baile.

Se sumerge, hundiéndose, olvidando la oscura imagen de Manuel y otro en una esquina. Martín es de olvidar rápido, de dejarse llevar, de obviar todo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Lo aprendió a las malas, lo perfeccionó y ahora es una habilidad que agradecer haber pulido.

Cuando Martín vuelve a la barra, Manuel no está. Si mira en su celular, solo son las dos de la mañana y se pregunta si es muy temprano para vestirse y volver a su casa.

Tiene dieciocho años, no puede desgastar su vida de esa manera. La noche es joven, puede seguir tomando de los baldes que sus amigos hicieron.

Puede olvidar la imagen de Manuel, y que el mundo es blanco y negro a pesar de ver sus ojos cada día desde que tenía seis años.

Hay algo de tonto y de verdad que en el fondo, había esperado el suficiente tiempo para que los ojos de Manuel hicieran un cambio en su mundo. Y Manuel tenía razón, era un idealista que dentro de poco iba a chocar contra una pared.

Terminó chocando contra un edificio entero.

 

Manuel tiene marcas en el cuello, marcas en el pelo y en la boca. Tiene el cuerpo lleno de marcas que le gritan a Martín y trata de no verlo, pero le sonríe y le hace un gesto con los dedos para que se acercara.

Le gusta Manuel. Le gusta la forma en que intenta pasar desapercibido lo que hizo y cómo se acomoda el pelo entre sus dedos. Le gusta la forma en que se mueve el brazo contra la camisa y las arrugas que forma cuando intenta estirarla. Le gusta Manuel y su boca delgada, sus ojos negros y su nariz gris.

O quizás no le gusta.

Martín decide que no lo hace por el bien de su sanidad mental.

—¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó Martín, el ruido de la musica era un golpe constante en las paredes y dentro de su cuerpo. Manuel miró el vaso en su mano y le dejó que le diera un sorbo.

—El hueón era amargo —gruñó Manuel con una mueca de asco en la boca, Martín intentó no formarse imágenes pero ahí estaban, una mala película porno en su cabeza—. ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de irte. ¿Te quieres ir?

—No me siento bien —se sinceró Martín, pasando una mano sobre su cuello y haciéndolo sonar. Tambien sabía hacer eso, Luciano se lo enseñó—. ¿Y vos?

—¿No tienes cacería? —Manuel le dio un codazo amigable, dando otro trago a su vaso—. No quiero arruinarte la fiesta, Martín.

Ya la hiciste, piensa Martín con los ojos cerrados. Pero no, no funciona así, se supone que ya había olvidado y sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que olvidó.

Por supuesto que no es así. No es así. Martín se lo repitió hasta que lo creyó.

Hasta que se hizo verdad.

—No hay mucho de interés hoy —contesta Martín por fin, mirándolo encima de su hombro—. No es una buena fiesta. ¿No te parece?

La sonrisa de Manuel lo embruja y no importa que desapareciera al darse otro trago, esta la siguió durante toda la noche.

—Para nada.

 

Martín tiene un sueño, uno donde los dedos de Manuel se hunden en su espalda y sus piernas se enredan entre las suyas. Donde su boca es caliente, un poco amarga, pero lo ignora porque sus ojos brillan cuando miran sus labios. Brillan y sonríes y murmura su nombre, y sus cuerpos están tan juntos como si fuera un sueño, una fantasía, un sábado a la noche en su casa y las luces apagadas; Martín, solo Martín, y una mano en su entrepierna.

Martín despierta en el suelo de la pieza, Manuel durmiendo de espaldas en la cama y todo huele a alcohol y cigarrillos.

Hay un gusto a resaca en su boca.

 

**9**

La vida de Martín está compuesta por primeros días. Jardín, preescolar, primaria, secundaria. Hoy, es el turno de la Universidad. Y no es la gran cosa. Martín entiende que a medida que crece, los primeros días van perdiendo espectacularidad; ya no hay tiras grises que decoran el patio de adentro, tampoco maestras que hablan con canciones. Nadie está formado en una fila, solo son un montón de gente viendo listas sobre la pared.

Martín tiene su programa entre las manos, que no dice mucho porque se lo dio uno de los partidos políticos de la universidad. El centro de estudiantes también le dio un panfleto y le explicó cómo iba la cosa más o menos, también aclaró que si quería unirse siempre podía hacerlo, necesitaban personal en el bufé.

Martín busca el aula 531 y se sienta al final del salón, esperando. Hay cierta nostalgia en el ambiente porque el aula no dista mucho de la primaria, o la secundaria. Tiene las ventanas altas en la pared, una estufa que parecía no servir y un ventilador roto que en cualquier momento se descolgaría. Hay unos laminados en la pared, un mapamundi que tenía la punta despegada y Martín quería salir corriendo.

Se siente extraño mirar el salón sin encontrarse con Manuel. Extraño y fuera de lugar, como si una pieza que estaba en su vida desde los doce años había desaparecido de repente.

—¿Vamos a ir a la misma facu? —hay un tono de alegría que no quería que se escapara, pero igual lo hizo y Manuel puso los ojos en blanco. Pero eran suaves, como si no quisieran rodar por el suelo esta vez.

—Yo voy a estudiar Literatura, Martín —dijo Manuel desde la cama, con aire aburrido leyendo un manga que Martín le prestó—. No tengas ilusiones de que nos veamos.

—Historia y Literatura pueden congeniar en algunas materias —dijo Martín, apoyando su mentón sobre el colchón y mirando el poster de The Beatles colgado. Se lo había regalado para el Día del Amigo, el año pasado.

—Y si lo hacen, de verdad dudo que tengamos la misma cátedra.

—¿Y vos cómo sabés tanto, eh? —Martín se enderezó, despegándose del suelo para sentarse en la cama—. Vos no te querés juntar conmigo.

—Claro que no —contestó Manuel, cruzando las piernas y cerrando el manga con un sonido seco—. Ya te tuve casi toda mi vida compartiendo aulas, Martín, dame un respiro.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que decis.

—Seguro.

Martín sabe que era él quien estaba arrepentido. Arrepentido de no elegir Literatura, de no estar con alguien que conociera ahí. Y es distinto conocer gente nueva que estar con alguien seguro, alguien alrededor que sirviera como un pilar.

Está exagerando.

Estás exagerando, Martín sonríe para sí cuando la voz de Manuel surge como un salvavidas en la sala oscura y se esfuma cuando el profesor entra para empezar su primera clase de su carrera. Esto era Historia.

Y era todo sobre los ojos.

 

El bufé, no era un bufé per se, era un espacio pequeño con una heladera de kiosko donde vendían gaseosa y un estante de carnicería donde dejaban los sandwich de miga. Martín se compró una Coca Cola y unos sándwiches; Manuel se compró un paquete de papas fritas y los dos se sentaron en unas mesas de plástico a comer.

Eso es lo que hicieron durante quince minutos. Martín nunca estuvo tan hambriento.

Cruzó los pies debajo de la mesa y cortó la mitad de su sandwich, dándose lo a Manuel casi sin pensar. Él lo tomó, y le dio un mordisco.

—Pense que te volviste vegetariano —es lo primero que dice en el día y Manuel lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, alejando su paquete de papas fritas de él—. No te pongas así, un poco de humor, flaco.

—No soy… —Manuel suspira, como resignándose para siempre, y toma un poco de la Coca Cola de Martín—. Nunca dije que me volvería vegetariano, dije que no me gusta tanto la carne. Que le das color, Martín.

—¿Y como estuvo tu primer día?

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Lo normal.

Cuando Manuel dejó la Coca Cola a su lado, Martín se relajó.

—Se te extrañó.

 

**10**

La adultez te obliga a hacer esto, de alguna forma. Te obliga a levantar el teléfono y contactar con Manuel para concretar en una pizzería para, bueno, comer pizzas y hablar un poco del año en que casi no se ven. Y no es que no se veían, o no hablaban, pero cuando la Universidad se pone densa ya no se pueden juntar como antes. Nada mejor como una pizza para reunirlos.

Martín lo convence cuando dice que pagará él (sabe que Manuel pagará la mitad después) y se siente tonto cuando marca en su agenda un círculo rojo el sábado que viene. Lo ignora, porque es bueno en eso, tiene un master, y sigue con sus lecturas para la siguiente clase.

La semana corre y se detiene como una tortuga, Martín se encuentra en el viernes mirando el techo con anticipación. Todo está oscuro, más que de costumbre, y cierra los ojos tratando de no pensar nada, en nada. Ni siquiera esa sonrisa de cuando tenían dieciocho años.

Ya tienes veintidós, Martín, córtala.

Decide que es suficiente cuando está frente al espejo y se asegura que la chaqueta de cuero que tiene está limpia. Es solo Manuel, su amigo de colegio, un vecino. No es su alma gemela, tampoco está enamorado de él. No, basta.

Lo encuentra en la parada del colectivo, todo amurrado y apartado en la columna porque es un anciano y los ancianos odian el frío y encontrarse con la gente en la parada del colectivo. Pero Martín le sonríe, le

—¿Cómo estás?

Y los dos están de pie yendo para comer pizzas y ponerse al día. Algo que Martín todavía no está seguro si quiere entarse. Pero ya está.

 

El lugar se supone que debería tener una luz tenue para estar en ambiente, el karaoke empezó a las diez y Martín no tuvo suerte para llevar a Manuel al escenario. Los dos ya comieron tres pizzas, y dos cervezas a medio terminar descansan en un costado.

—¿Pudiste arreglar la nota de tu informe? —preguntó Martín, jugando con una servilleta; era cuadrada, por lo que pudo hacer un origami.

Manuel lo está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, y toca la grulla con la punta de su dedo; el papel se balancea ligerito, y lo mira a los ojos.

—Algo así —Manuel no puede controlar un bostezo que llega en todo su cuerpo y lo mira con las mejillas encendidas—. Sorry, estuve despierto hasta tarde ayer. La facu.

—Hoy no tenemos facu —contestó Martín, y enseguida se mordió los labios pero Manuel se rió, despacio, como si estuviera cansado.

—Tengo control, hueón, uno nunca descansa de la facultad.

—Tenés razón.

Los dos se sonríen, cansados con el peso de lo que es la adultez, y Martín se pregunta cuándo es que dejaron de tener tiempo para verse, para estar en la pieza de Manuel y hablarle de cualquier cosa. Se pregunta en qué se separaron pero la verdad es que no lo están, porque almuerzan todos los días cuando el horario les da, y se sientan juntos cuando se encuentran en el colectivo, y se mandan mensajes.

—Manuel.

Y Manuel lo mira, pero Martín es un cobarde.

 

Martín mira de soslayo su casa, como si pudiera alejarla con la mirada. Su casa, opaca y oscura por la humedad y la noche, parece embrujada y Martín no quiere entrar. Pero está cansado, le duelen los pies y se siente un poco borracho.

—Supongo que nos vemos después.

—Sí.

Manuel le sonríe, una sonrisa amable gastada, y torpe. Y se tambalea hacia la dirección de su casa, pero Martín lo detiene sujetándolo de la muñeca. Se muerde el labio y lo detiene, piensa en una película estadounidense que vio en su adolescencia y dice por qué no.

—¿Querés salir más seguido?

—No sé, Martín, empieza la semana de finales —dice Manuel, mirando su mano y su cara, alternando una y otra vez.

Martín suspira.

—No esa clase de salir.

—¿Cuál clase de salir, entonces?

Ahora, Martín comprende esa sensación. Esa de poner los ojos en blanco tan fuerte que sus ojos se desprenden y siguen rodando por la calle. Pero espera, porque ya lo hizo durante tanto tiempo que es habitual esperar.

—Los dos.

—Ya lo hicimos —Manuel forcejea—. Oye, quiero tener mi mano devuelta, gracias.

Esto en las películas se ve más cool, piensa Martín mientras empuja a Manuel contra él. Y sus torsos chocan como dos rocas, rebotan, pero Martín no lo deja ahí tan fácil; tiene una mano sobre su espalda, y la otra en la nuca.

Y lo besa. Lo hace tan de improvisto que los dientes chocan, haciendo ruido y le duele un poquito, pero lo ignora para besarlo con más ganas y Manuel es una piedra al principio, son unos segundos eternos que poco a poco responde y están los dos besándose bajo un farol que no decide si quedarse despierto o dormido.

Hay algo en su corazón que lo hace rebotar como una pelota de basquet, algo en estómago que se siente como un tirón (siguiendo con las analogías, es como un corcho que le cuesta salir de una botella) y las manos de Martín sudan y sudan, y el cuerpo de Manuel se le resbala de ellas pero lo sujeta firme y están así besándose por uno sabe cuanto.

Cuando se separan, Manuel y él están respirando rápido. Están tan agitados que descansan sus frentes una contra la otra y Martín siente ese suave calor en su piel y en sus ojos, en la frente, en la mejilla, en la nariz.

Cuando los abre, Martín ve en color.

—¿Tú también?

 

(Martín tiene expresamente prohibido contarle a alguien más; no es el momento, Martín, no insistas y deja de mirarme así, es incómodo. No es que Martín alguna vez le hiciera caso a Manuel, claramente.

Claramente, también, alguien más para Martín suena a Daniel, Sebastián, Luciano, su madre y la madre de Manuel.

Nada que un paquete de papas fritas, de esas amarillas porque ahora todo tiene color, no pueda arreglar.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan hacer universos donde ellos se hacen el uno para el otro, perdón.


End file.
